


Three of a Kind

by MusicallyMagic



Series: Adventures of Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Honest brain mush, I'm too lazy to write cannon characters, Two Thousand words of wat, What happens when I need something to just write on, all relationships are implied, i really need a beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicallyMagic/pseuds/MusicallyMagic
Summary: The Adventures of Inquisitor Lavellan, Hawke, and Queen Warden-Commander Cousland.Essentially the adventures of my Inquisitor (Innisfree Lavellan), Champion of Kirkwal (Aia Hawke), and Warden-Commander/Queen (Calista Cousland). Purely written as a writing warm up so it may not make sense.





	Three of a Kind

The rain hadn’t stopped for days, blocking out the sun and giving a general feeling of just moodiness. Innis never really minded the rain, being Dalish she was used to the weather but her two companions weren’t. However Innis had a downside on them both. She still wasn’t used to boots in mud.  
“For Creators’ sake!” She shrieked as she lost her footing on the muddy terrain, slipping halfway down the hill they had just crested. A peel of laughter escaped the smallest of her companions, a woman with deep brown hair that was woven in an intricate up-do and soft eyes a few shades darker than the mark on Innis’ hand.  
“Maybe look for the rocky patches to step on instead of just pure mud.” The woman carefully approached, offered a hand out to help Innis out of the mud. She let out an angry huff and let the slightly smaller woman pull her to her feet. There wasn’t much she could do to get the mud out of her pale hair but at least she could wipe away any mud that had splattered near her golden eyes.  
“Or I could go without boots,” Innis suggested, slinging her bow off of her back to make sure it hadn’t gotten damaged in her fall. “who knows, maybe I’d actually be able to walk in the mud.”   
“Honestly anything is better than the Wounded Coast. I could never get the sand out of my robes,” the third companion stated, coming to a standstill beside the other two women. She stood almost a head and a half taller than the other two with cropped black hair and brilliant blue eyes.  
“That’s because it’s the Wounded Coast. Even the Dalish know better than to brave that nightmare, Hawke,” Innis retorted as she moved to step onward, careful with her steps. The woman she had called Hawke let out a bark of laughter.  
“Still it prepared me for this mess,” She was still laughing as she practically floated ahead of Innis. There was the telltale glow of barriers under her feet—used as stepping stones to avoid the mud. “What about you Warden-Commander? Did your adventures prepare you for this trip?”  
“…Not particularly…and for the last time it’s not Warden-Commander anymore. I’m just Calista out here,” the small woman sighed out, rubbing at her temple. “I cannot believe Alistair and Leliana dragged me into this.”  
“I mean it wouldn’t be all that bad if we didn’t have to deal with her.” Innis gestured to Hawke, who had gone far enough ahead that she was out of earshot. In all honesty she didn’t mind the tall mage, she was nice and told good jokes but the rain was bogging on them all. Innis drew to a stop—it was becoming habitual for her to pause and look for a cave to camp in for the night.  
“That’s the truth.” Calista chuckled, stopping as well. It was hard for Innis to imagine the tiny woman beside her was the Hero of Ferelden, the one who stopped the Fifth Blight and now stood as Ferelden’s Queen. But then again Innis was living proof that looks didn’t tell the whole story. “Do you think there’s a way to shut her up for a night?”  
“Gagging her,” her reply was quick as she picked back up the pace.  
“Gagging who now?” Hawke had come to circle back to them again. Another person who it was hard to imagine as a hero but Hawke had stood as the Champion of Kirkwall for some time now.  
“You.” Calista pulled ahead of them, changing their direction towards a cliff face that may have shelter. Innis let out a sigh of relief as the drew closer, seeing the opening of a cave. Maybe she’d be able to write out a message for Bull without it getting completely soaked. Her heart ached for a moment thinking of him but she pushed the feelings down for now. It wouldn’t do her good to get distracted by how much she missed him, she was surprised the other women weren’t complaining about missing their husbands considering that Calista and Alistair had been married for nine years and Hawke and Fenris had been together for about six years (though she had gotten that information from Varric so she wasn’t sure if it was trustworthy). Her and Bull had only been an official couple for a few months but she had rarely been out in the field without him since she met him.  
“You okay there Gold? You seem more down than normal,” Hawke questioned, giving Innis a sideways look.   
“I’m fine…also please just call me Innis. I don’t like remembering I’m essentially one shade of yellow.” She’d give Hawke a strained smile that was more like a grimace, removing her pack from her back as she entered the cave. It was a decent space and Calista was already getting a fire set up.  
“Honey you’re not fine. I’ve said the same thing hundreds of times and each time is more of a lie than the last,” Calista spoke as she dropped the logs onto the fire-pit she had built, apparently having the skill down to a science.  
“I feel like if I actually complain to you two someone will slap me,” Innis muttered, moving to sit against the cave wall. Her hand catching on the small dragon tooth necklace that hung around her neck, a piece from her half of the tooth she had taken from a dragon. The other half of the tooth was worn by Bull. Her vhenan.  
“I know that look,” Calista’s soft voice came from beside her. Innis glanced to see the Hero sit down beside her. Hawke was no where to be found but for once it was a good thing. “I saw that same look on my face when I was stuck in Fort Drakon. You miss him don’t you?” Calista placed a gentle hand on Innis’ knee. She could feel the callouses on the older woman’s hands through the thin leather of her pants.  
“I’ve never been away from him for so long,” She sighed. “It’s just…weird not hearing or seeing him.”  
“I can understand that. I’ve been away from my husband for long periods of time over and over again. I’ve never gotten used to not having that dork and his unholy love of cheese following me into battle after battle,” Calista chuckled softly, a small smile flickering across her face. “I guess how much you miss them is one way of telling just how much you love them. You should watch Hawke when she thinks neither of us are looking. She misses someone just as much as you and I do.”  
“…I see why the people of Ferelden love you as their Queen. You’re good at relating to people.” Innis smiled, gently nudging the woman who laughed. Slowly Innis’ smile faded. “What would you had done if you’d lost King Alistair in the final battle?”  
Calista let out a soft hum, her eyes focusing on some distant point as she pondered the question. “I…I’d still follow a path similar to the one I have followed. I’d help my country in anyway possible. Then again I think you may be doing a better job at that than I have Inquisitor.” Calista gave Innis a playful jab at the use of her formal title, making the pale girl cringe.  
“Okay if the feeling session is over I have returned baring food that needs cooking,” Hawke’s sharp voice cut through the conversation, effectively ended it. “Now…which of us can make a decent tasting meal out of two rabbits, a nug, and what at one point may have been a squirrel.” Innis’ eyes roved over to Hawke who was proudly holding the acquired animals (what may’ve been a squirrel looked as if it had been burnt to a crisp).   
“There’s no salvaging that squirrel but I can work with the nug and the rabbits,” Innis stated, grabbing a few small pouches from the depths of her bag and moving to take the creatures from Hawke.

 

It didn’t take Innis too long to season and cook their meal over the fire. By the time the three of them had finished their food night had fallen outside.  
“So Innis, who does your vallaslin represent?” Hawke made a gesture across her own cheekbones to symbolize the golden branches that delicately curved along her cheekbones and into the hairline of her messy blond hair.  
“It’s Mythal’s blessing…I was never particularly fond of any other Creators and I never wanted a design that spread across the whole of my face so I went with the branches of Mythal.” Innis’ thin, archers fingers trailed across the branches.  
“I always wondered what those meant. The only elf I’ve ever really been good friends is Zevran and Maker knows that all I learned from him was twenty different ways to kill a man while naked.” Calista mused, leaning back against the wall.   
“…That is a mental image I never wanted,” Innis groaned, covering her face. Her mud caked boots were leaning next to her, thankful to finally have the confining things off of her feet.   
“Most of my life has been mental images I never wanted,” Hawke declared, drowsily lying out on her bedroll. Innis would be taking first watch, which didn’t bother her. She couldn’t sleep much with her nightmares. She honestly believed that nightmares was why Calista took second shift, the nightmares proved too much to sleep sometimes.  
Innis placed herself at the cave entrance, her bow and quiver resting on the ground beside her as she began to pen out her nightly letters. She left her updates to Leliana for every few nights but she made sure to write a letter to Bull and one to Dorian so they knew that she was alright and it would only be a week more until she was back in Skyhold. She quirked a small smile at the words she wrote to Bull. They’d talk for hours into the night whenever she made it back after a trip without him about everything she included in her letters. He’d share his thoughts that he couldn’t write back to her as it was harder to receive letters in the field than to send them.  
“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you really smile out here,” Hawke’s voice reached her. Innis turned her head to find the tall woman squeezing herself onto the ground between Innis and the wall. She ignored Hawke for the moment, carefully folding the letters and tying both with a thin blue ribbon. “…Do you think…do you think you could possibly send a letter for me?” Innis looked to Hawke whose bright eyes were focused out on the rain.  
“When we get to the next Inquisition camp I’m sure you could have one of them send the letter out for you,” Innis stated as she tucked her letters into her pocket. “I think Harding is supposed to meet us at the next camp. She’s probably the best for making sure your letter gets where it needs to go.”  
“…Thanks Innis,” Hawke replied, giving a tiny smile. “Out of everything Varric has told me about you he’s been right about one thing.”  
“What’s that?”  
“That you’ll always try your hardest to help anyone in anyway.”  
“He’s said the same thing about you too Hawke.”  
“I figured as much,” The taller woman grinned. It was silent between them for a while, comfortable in their thoughts. “Aia.”  
“Huh?” Innis looked to the raven haired woman.  
“My name. It’s Aia Hawke. I thought you should know my name after all we’ve been through,” Hawke shrugged, “I don’t give it out often.”  
“…My name full name is Innisfree Hauen Lavellen. Both a mouthful and the worst middle name my mother could’ve given me,” she grumbled.  
“I don’t even know how to say that all together….What does Hauen mean?”  
“Golden.” Hawke burst into laughter that had Calista throwing a pebble at the mage.  
“I’m trying to sleep here Hawke, shut up.”  
“Nah.”  
“I swear…”  
As the arguing continued between the two woman, Innis couldn’t help but laugh.


End file.
